


spring flowers

by tsukiko123



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiko123/pseuds/tsukiko123
Summary: hinata letting himself show a little bit of weakness and makoto being a good senpaiinsp by the summer flowers scout story
Relationships: Yuuki Makoto & Aoi Hinata
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	spring flowers

**Author's Note:**

> read summer flowers if you haven't already it's pretty short also stan trickstar! i haven't read a lot of 2wink stories so if the characters are a bit OOC i apologize ;;;;

“Hinata-kun~! Good morning!” Makoto called, waving to his underclassman with a smile as bright as the morning sun.

“Ah, Yuuki-senpai, good morning! Look, the tulips we planted are in bloom. We got a bunch of different colours, they look great, don’t they?” Hinata beamed, returning both the wave and smile. Despite the early morning, his gloves were already stained with dirt, and a small watering can sat next to him.

“Oh, they do! I didn’t expect them to bloom this early, we sure got lucky. Well, it’s also because you’re so diligent about maintaining the garden, Hinata-kun.” As he spoke, he set down his bag and leaned down to look at the flowers. He inhaled slowly, taking in the gentle, grassy scent. “They smell good too, I bet Narukami-kun would love to use some for Knights’ outfits.”

“Ehhh, but it’d be sad to pick them, especially when they look so nice.” Hinata cast a forlorn look at the flowers, then at Makoto.

“Well, you’re right about that. If I remember correctly, tulips are perennials, so they’ll grow back again next year. It might be better to leave them so they become even more beautiful as the years go by,” Makoto hummed, admiring the fruits of their labour. Although he was usually busy with Trickstar’s activities, he visited the school garden whenever he could, finding that tending to the various crops and flowers was both rewarding and fun. The older Aoi twin was also always energetic, which in turn gave Makoto a shot of energy to go through the day with.

Hinata nodded in approval, then picked up the can next to him. “You haven’t stopped by in a bit so I was getting lonely tending to everything myself~ Yuuta-kun doesn’t really like this stuff so it’s just been me here in the mornings.” Hinata let out a sigh, shaking his head defeatedly. As he sprinkled the flowers, he muttered: “Even though we agreed that we’d be more independent outside of our unit activities, it’s still lonely without him.”

Makoto smiled apologetically. “Sorry I couldn’t come by more, things have been getting hectic since it’s almost time for the new term. There are a lot of lives that go on around this time, and we want to participate in as many as we can. Well, everyone in Trickstar is in the same year, so at least we don’t need to worry about a change in leadership or stuff like that. It’s the same for 2wink, right?”

“Mm, that’s true, but as members of the light music club Yuuta-kun and I want to do something for Sakuma-senpai since he helped us out a lot - we couldn’t have gotten to where we are now without him,” Hinata replied. He gave the watering can a shake, letting the last drops of water fall out. “I’ll go grab another watering can while I go fill this up.”

“I’ll come with you then,” Makoto said. As they headed towards the garden shed, Makoto brought his hand up to his chin. “Hmm, you have a point about repaying Sakuma-senpai. UNDEAD helped us out a lot too and I’d hate for them to leave without doing something to show our gratitude. That’s another thing Trickstar will have to think about… It really does feel like the end of the school year, huh?” He let out a small laugh, quietly reminiscing about the eventful year.

“We’re here~ The watering cans are on the shelf on the left right?” Makoto stepped inside, humming as he searched for the cans.

Hinata let out a small “hai~” in response and picked up the hose lying in front of him. He turned on the tap and quickly filled the can up, then placed his thumb over the top of the hose. “Yuuki-senpai, did you get it?” As soon as he saw his dear senpai’s shadow move towards the door, he slid his thumb halfway off the mouth of the hose.

“Yeah, let’s g-- GWAAAH HINATA-KUN STOP IT-- ST--” Makoto’s cries were drowned out by the sound of the watering can he was carrying clattering to the ground and by Hinata laughing so hard that he let go of the hose. That single movement saved Makoto, as it dropped to the ground, spraying water over the walkway rather than on his face. “Why you little-- Class hasn’t even started yet and my shirt is all wet. Oh no, where’d my glasses go? Hinata-kun, you bully!” Makoto stooped down and felt around for his glasses. Just before he reached them, Hinata grabbed them, putting them on his own face.

“Hehe, Yuuki-senpai, never let your guard down around 2wink~” Hinata stuck out his tongue and laughed, running off.

“Hey, that’s not fair! Wah, I can’t see well, don’t run off that fast!” Makoto squinted, turned the tap off, and made his way in the direction that Hinata ran off in. Before he could make it very far, a towel was draped over him.

“Jeez, Aniki, don’t be so mean this early in the morning. Yuuki-senpai, you can borrow my towel. Don’t worry about returning it - I’ll just take Aniki’s instead.” The younger of the Aoi twins appeared suddenly, shaking his head.

“You’re a lifesaver, Yuuta-kun! Thanks for the towel~” Makoto sighed with relief, wiping his face down and patting his collar dry.

“AH, Yuuta-kun I missed you~ I’m just gonna finish up here then we can walk to class together okay?” Hinata skipped over to his brother, still wearing Makoto’s glasses.

“Take those off, it’s not good to wear glasses when you don’t need them. Hey now, don’t hug me while you have those gloves on, you’ll get my uniform dirty,” Yuuta said, squirming away from his brother. He gave his jacket a few light pats as he straightened up, shooting Hinata an annoyed look. “I came here to remind you that class is starting soon, so you better clean up and head over. Yuuki-senpai too, you should probably dry yourself up before going to class.”

“Aha, you’re right about that. It would suck to catch a cold now, thanks Yuuta-kun,” Makoto replied, handing Yuuta’s towel to him. “I have one in my locker, so you can have this back.” Hinata huffed, pouting lightly, but nonetheless put Makoto’s glasses back where they belonged.

“Yuuki-senpai has returned~”

“Hey, I’m more than just my glasses!”

“Really? I couldn’t recognize you without them~”

Makoto let out a defeated sigh, already having gone through too much for one morning. “Let’s just finish up here and head inside, okay? Yuuta-kun could you -- oh, he already left?” Makoto looked around, but the other Aoi twin was nowhere to be seen.

“Yuuta-kun’s so cold, leaving without saying anything… I even said we could walk to class together...” Hinata muttered. He slowly walked over to where he’d left the can and began watering. “Hey, Yuuki-senpai...?”

“Hm? It’s rare for you to sound so weak, where’d all your energy from just a minute ago go?” Makoto stepped beside Hinata, giving him a concerned look. “What’s bothering you, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata bit his lip, casting his eyes downward. “Well… all the recent talk of ‘graduation’ and ‘leaving’ is making me a bit sad, I guess. Sakuma-senpai won’t be here next year, and I haven’t been hanging out with Yuuta-kun as often either since we each decided to do our own thing. We’re not in the same class now, and we still might not be next year. Haha, I guess I’m just catching end of term blues, or something like that~?” His lips formed a thin smile, one he rarely wore. Water slowly poured out of the can in his hand onto the flowerbed, coming to a gradual stop. Hinata tightened his grip. “It’s weird, I’ve never felt this sentimental before.”

Makoto lightly pried Hinata’s fingers from the can and took it into his own. He wasn't used to seeing this boy, who was always so bright and cheerful, looking so unsure. He took a moment to think before carefully speaking.

“To be honest, Hinata-kun, I haven’t either. This is a new feeling for me too. Even though I was a first year here last year, I didn’t really understand what was going on at Yumenosaki, and I didn't have a lot of friends either. A lot of things happened this year for everybody - we really built up some strong bonds, and mended old ones. I don’t think it’s weird at all that you’re feeling down, and you're certainly not the only one. Kanzaki-kun has been sighing a lot more recently too, since most of Akatsuki will be graduating. This may be the first time that I’ve felt this way, but I want to think about it like 'we've made some really important friends and happy memories with them', you know? Besides, I’ll still be here next year, so if you’re ever feeling lonely you can also call on me~”

“Ooh, a rare display of confidence from Yuuki-senpai!” Hinata teased, giggling. “Mm, you’re right though. We really need to give our beloved senpais who are graduating a fun sendoff to thank them for everything they’ve done for us, and to show our love! I’m all fired up again! Hehe, thanks Yuuki-senpai. You’re surprisingly good at cheering people up, even though you give off such a gloomy feeling.”

“I may have a lot of weaknesses, but I have a strong mind~ I’ll do what I can to help my kouhai when they’re troubled. Helping out is Isara-kun’s strength, so I just thought about what he'd say in this situation. I’m glad it was well received~” Makoto gave the watering can one last shake, splattering a few leftover drops on the flowers. “I’ll go put this away, so give me your gloves too. I wasn’t able to help much today so leave the cleanup to me.”

“Much obliged, Yuuki-senpai~” Hinata took off his gloves and gave Makoto a tight hug before running off. “See you later!”

“Jeez, he sure recovers quick,” Makoto sighed to himself, waving at Hinata’s retreating figure. “But I guess I could take a page out of his book. Now’s not the time to get down, not when we still have time to show our senpais what we’ve got.” He smiled, looking up at the sky, a bright blue expanse that went on endlessly. "Ahh, the sunlight is so radiant! It's a good day for the garden -- the flowers will steadily grow, and so will we ♪"

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank you to the two people who read this. if there are more i don't know why you did but thank you very much!! it's an honour to have pioneered this tag
> 
> the last line is taken from hinata's last line in the epilogue for summer flowers thanks akira and the translators for giving me a conclusion


End file.
